Sealed with a Kiss
by ghostanimal
Summary: Very cheesy and...dumb Oneshot: No real summary other than Danny comes to collect his jacket back. DxS, no real point of this story other than practicing romance writing.


Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**Summary: No real summary. Just a bunch of DxS fluff because I was in a romance mood. First pure romance story.  
**

**Rating: T  
**

**Inspiration: In the mood for some romance  
**

**Pairings: DxS...God I truly don't like that pairing, but eh.  
**

**Warnings: Overly-cheesy.  
**

**Other Notes: Not really  
**

* * *

Sam's heart fluttered at the simple ringtone. His special ringtone. She picked out the Ghost Busters! theme song as a joke, but he loved the irony. Flipping open the phone, she put it to her ear and simply melted at the sound of his voice. Of course he could come over to hang. Or do homework. She half-tuned out when he asked. Either way he said he'd be there in a few moments. The Box Ghost was on the loose again.

She hung up and plopped backwards onto her bed. Closing her eyes she took in the deep scent of his colonge, that had remained on the jacket he gave her that hung loosely around her shoulders. Danny liked baggy sweatshirts. She had honestly been shuddering in disguist at the sight of Paulina, but if shuddering was all it took for Danny to rip off his jacket and put it over her shoulders, she could pretend she was cold. Only if it meant that for the rest of the day, she could just lean back and relax by taking a deep breath of his scent. Such a relaxing scent. It certainly suited her ghost boy. His jacket smelled like the ocean. Though his black locks of messy hair smelled like oranges.

She knew because she, many a times, had been close enough to smell the enchanting scent. It was a bit odd, the smell of ocean and oranges mixed together, but Danny pulled off the combination well. It suited him strangely. The ocean smell went well the the beautiful ocean-blue color of his eyes. Every time the smell of his jacket hit her, her heart pounded at the amazing memory of being so close to his face, their nose touches and their lips nearly touching as well. Those ocean-blue eyes were staring into her soul. Well the eyes were the gateway to the soul. She truely believed he could see her soul. Their moment like that lasted just five short minutes before he snapped away when the bell rang for school to start.

She still remembered the feel of his cold nose against hers, their breathes mixing together in the cold winter air. The thirty seconds before the bell rang, he was going to give her a real kiss. Not a fake-out make-out. A real kiss. She knew because his lips were slowly getting closer to hers, and she could even feel the slightly touch of his lips against hers. It has caused her to shiver slightly at the touch, the exact moment when the bell startled Danny into pulling away.

The moment the bell rang was the moment her heart shattered. They were so close. She could feel every little movement. He was clearly going to kiss her. Why else would those ocean-blue eyes be closing as he slowly moved his lips closer to hers. First period was her blinking back tears. What if she was wrong? What if he was just under Ember's spell again? Did he even really like her? Why else would be pull away like that?

Now she recieved the news that Danny was coming.

Oh. God.

Danny was coming!

She jumped and scrambled for her bathroom. Brushing hair out of her eyes, she was suddenly horrified with her appearance. Did she really think that these loose black jeans went OKAY with her normal crop top? Her hair looked so UGLY completely down and unbrushed, her messing with her hair to give it what, this morning, looked like awesome spikish look. What was she THINKING? Her eyeliner was too thick! Was she going for an L Lawliet look here!

Hurriedly, she took her make-up remover wipe and wiped her make-up off. After a quick glance at her outfit, she threw the jacket off and let it hang on the closed toilet seat as she ransacked her room for a suitable outfit. She came back and quickly put on a pair of those skinny jeans her mom bought her. For once, her mother had respected her and got black, claiming that the black skinny jeans would make her legs look even slimmer. Sam wiggled slightly to get in before buttoning them and stripping off her shirt before and putting on the Ghost Busters t-shirt Danny got her as a joke for her birthday, less than two weeks after her Ghost Busters ringtone. Getting closer to the mirror, she re-applied a violet lipstick before putting on a touch of light purple eyeshadow. Smiling, she redid her eyeliner before stepping back and glancing at herself in the mirror.

"I don't look like L Lawliet anymore," she mumbled to herself before brushing her hair real quick and putting it back in it's everyday style of being half-up.

A knock at her window caused Sam to eagerly throw Danny's jacket back on before rushing to the window and motioning for Danny to come in.

Danny came in and turned human. Her heart melted when that calming ocean and orange scent hit her. She smiled back when his charming boy-smile took her over.

"Want your jacket back?" Sam asked a bit softly, almost afraid to speak.

"Are you still cold?" he asked, casually walking and jumped onto her bed, rolling around and stretching. She held back a girlish giggle at the slight sight of his growing muscles. He definitely wasn't a kid anymore. Sam took a glance at the full-length mirror attached to her wall. Her hips wer a bit more shapely and her chest had definitely grown. She determinately wasn't a kid anymore either.

"A little," she lied in a small flirty voice. He grinned, making her shudder slightly as he sat up at the end of the bed. She strolled casually over to him, her pockets in his jacket pockets. He gave his charming smile again before unexpectedly pulling her into his arms, pulling her into his lap.

They were close again. He put his nose right against her again. It was frozen from the flight over, so she rubbed her nose against his slightly to warm him up. Those ocean-blue eyes were melting her heart and molding it into his DP symbol. Especially when like before, those ocean-blue eyes started to close and his lips once again got closer. She could feel his lips brush lightly against hers. Then she couldn't take another second. No interruption was going to ruin their first real kiss. She moved forward and closed the gap.

Their mouths moved against each other softly, lightly kissing as they enjoyed their first true kiss. Sam wondered if Danny felt his own heart pounding, an energetic surge rush through her from the sensation of his soft lips against her colored ones.

Slowly her hands moved up his arms, admiring the developing muscles that she felt as her way up to his shoulders before wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms snaked around her waist and their kiss got a little deeper, lips moving against each other a little rougher and faster. Sam kissed several guys before, but this was the most incredible one she's ever experienced. This was the kiss she day dreamed and wished for every time they were close to one another and alone.

Danny finally slowly pulled away from her, Sam moving towards him slightly, gently biting his bottom lip. She didn't want their first, breathtaking kiss to end. But if this meant anything, perhaps she could get quite a few more in the future.

Danny smiled slightly at her before pushing some of her hair back behind her ear, cradling her cheek in the palm of his hand before giving her a second, much more brief kiss.

"Want to go get some hot chocolate from Starbucks?" Danny asked softly, his thumb moving lightly over her pale cheek. "Your treat."

Sam's response was a smile and answering with another brief kiss.


End file.
